Problem: Solve for $y$ : $-11 + y = -26$
Solution: Add $11$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -11 + y &=& -26 \\ \\ {+11} && {+11} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-11 + y} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-26} \\ y &=& -26 {+ 11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = -15$